The Uchiha Brotherhood
by 99Tru
Summary: What if Kushina Uzumaki was part Uchiha, and Naruto had the Sharingan. This story will be about how two sharingan weilders become the heroes of their village. Not super strong Naruto but will eventually get there.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Key:

Jutsu: RASENGAN

Thought: 'thought'

Speaking: "speaking"

Mystical Being speaking: "Hi"

Chapter 1: Naruto Uchiha?

Tonight it was a full moon and the beasts have certainly come out. Not literally but in the villagers indeed. Young Naruto was running from a huge mob of villagers until he came to a dead end.

"Darn it, looks like this is as far as i'm getting." Naruto muttered as he turned around to face the villagers. "Let's just get this over with."

The mob of villagers were spitting nasty words at the so called demon until an anbu with a weasel mask appeared. He grabbed Naruto, jumped over the mob of villagers, and ran through the streets of Konoha until he lost them at the training grounds

"Eh, who are you?" Naruto said as he looked at the anbu who had just saved him. "My name is Itachi, Itachi Uchiha." Itachi replied. "Listen I don't think that you should be going through what you are right now." "Well what am I going to do as a 6 year old, against a mob of angry villagers?" Naruto said. "Well I'm going to set up a 7 year training plan to help you get stronger." "Yeah, I'm going to wow everyone with my abilities and then they will just have to accept me!" "Glad to see that you're on board with this." Itachi said with a small smile.

7 years later

It has been 7 years now and during this time span a lot of change has taken place for Naruto. One thing was his skill. His skill has improved significantly. His speed and stamina were at a high Chunin level, his strength and durability were at a low Jonin level and his intellect was at high Chunin at best. Although Naruto has improved, he acts like he's a horrible ninja, so he can surprise people with his hidden abilities. But most importantly he was 13 years old and ready to become a Genin. Naruto gets out of bed and hurries to his bathroom to take a shower.

"Man I feel refreshed."

Naruto said feeling ready for the day. He throws his towel off and onto his bed, and grabs his usual orange outfit. After putting his clothes on, Naruto runs down the stairs to his apartment into the dining room. After he eats breakfast he rushes out the door, anxious to get the day started. As he was walking he spotted a few people going to the same destination.

There was Shikamaru Nara, one of the laziest guys he's ever seen. There were also two females, a blondie and a pinkie, who were obviously trying to get the attention of a certain raven haired boy. The blonde, by the name of Ino Yamanaka was who Naruto knew of as a loud mouth. He always thought she looked only decent because his eyes were always set on the pink –haired girl named, Sakura Haruno. Although he had a little crush on her, she still liked the raven –haired boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto disliked Sasuke in a lot of ways but also felt as if they had a lot in common. Naruto learned from the academy that Sasuke was the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, putting him in the lonesome column along with Naruto.

Inside the classroom the students were just all talkative, excited about finally getting the chance to become Genin.

"Alright class settle down… I SAID SETTLE DOWN YOU'RE NOT GENIN YET!" Iruka yelled as he rubbed his temples, trying to calm down. "Ok before we begin the test are there any questions." Naruto slowly raised his hand and shook it like he was going to piss his pants. Iruka sighed "This better not be a stupid one or you going to be in some trouble." At this Naruto put his hand down, unsure of what Iruka considered stupid. "Alright let's get this test started, turn it in on the top of this desk." Iruka said while passing out papers then pointing to the desk in the front of the classroom.

After a good amount of time, everyone was done with their test. "Is there anything else to this test or is it finished now?" Naruto asked.

'Every day I just keep wondering if he was dropped on his head as a baby.' Iruka thought. "Yes Naruto that was it, you guys are all now Genin." Iruka said.

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed. "No, he was being sarcastic you loser." Sasuke said as he smirked. "Hey don't make me kick your butt right here." Naruto said. "Well I'd like to see you try!" Sasuke retorted.

"Were not even done with the test and you guys are already fighting!" Iruka exclaimed, looking ready to blow up. Iruka sighed, "Anyways were going to finish taking the test, register you as Genin, then give you your headbands. Agreed?" "Agreed!" Everyone responded as they finished taking the test.

After a few days the group reported back to the academy for the assignment of the teams. "… Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin leader will be Kakashi Hatake."

After all the assignments were through, Iruka sprinted out of the room, happy to not have to deal with them again anytime soon.

It's been at least two hours since the assigning of the teams. "I'm going to make him pay for making us wait this long." Naruto said slightly frustrated. "And how are you going to do that" Sakura asked a bit interested in making this guy wish he wasn't alive. "I'm going to give him one of my best pranks ever!" Naruto exclaimed. "Ok but you better hurry because he could just pop up out of now…" "Yo!" Kakashi said cutting her off while walking in casually. "Are you Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto asked. "I would like to think so." Kakashi replied while looking down at his book, the _Icha Icha Paradise series_. "Well you're super late, we've been waiting here for hours!" Naruto exclaimed about ready to fight this guy. "Well I'm sorry guys but a black cat was crossing the road in front of me, so I decided it was safer to take the long way." Kakashi explained. Everyone just face faulted and hoped they would not have to get used to this.

"Ok everyone, let's all meet on the rooftop so we can learn a little about each other." With this being said, Kakashi shunshined to the rooftop. "He better be there in like 3 seconds." Naruto said as he made his way to the stairs, and his teammates following.

_On the rooftop_

"Ok now that were gathered here, we can start to get learn about each other." Kakashi said as his team got situated on the rooftop. "Well what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked. "The simple stuff like your likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies." Kakashi answered with a bored expression on his face. "Well can you go first?" Sakura asked earning a sigh from their Jonin sensei. "Very well then…"

With that they started talking.( _I could care less about what they say at this point)._ "Alrighty then we will meet up for an exercise at training ground 7 tomorrow. I suggest you not eat breakfast, unless you enjoy throwing up." With that Kakashi shunshined away, leaving his squad members behind.

It was only around 1:30 so they had plenty of time to do as they pleased. Sakura had suggested to Sasuke eating lunch together. But he declined, and called her annoying. Naruto asked to take her up on that offer but she declined and called him annoying. Naruto felt as if he should just stop chasing her, if she's going to keep treating him like that. He just decided to put it off until later and started his way for the training grounds. But on his way there, an Anbu appeared right in front of his path.

"Sorry for the interruption, but the Hokage wishes to speak with you." The anbu said. "Ok no problem." Naruto said as he wondered what the Hokage possibly wanted to speak about.

_In the Hokage's office_

When Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office he saw the Hokage sitting in his chair reading a scroll. "You wish to see me Lord Hokage." Naruto asked as he walked into the room. "Yes, I was going to ask you if you know anything about your heritage." The Hokage replied. "You mean like my mom and dad!" Naruto exclaimed obviously excited. "Yes, but I will only tell you if you want me too." The Hokage said. "Yes of course I do!" Naruto replied. "Ok well let's start with your father. I'm sure you know about our fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze?" "Well of course." "Well he is your father." Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Wow, that's awesome." Yes i'm sure it is. But as for your mother… well she has a little story behind her." "Like what?" Naruto asked anxious to hear the story. "Okay, well your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki. But while you were on your way, I was reading this scroll that says she had a grandparent that was possibly an Uchiha." The Hokage said letting it soak in, awaiting a response. "So I'm also an Uchiha?" Naruto asked. "Yes." The Hokage replied.

"Now there's also one more thing I have to share with you." "Well what is it?" Naruto asked. "Well I'm sure you know about the Nine-Tails attack on the village 13 years ago right?" The Hokage asked. "Yeah I remember that." "Well your father sealed it inside of you I hopes of you being the one to contain it, and be a hero to this village." "What! Why would he do something like that, and to his own son!?" Naruto asked really wanting an answer. "You have to understand that he had no other choice, it's not like people are going to say _'here seal it in my kid.'_ But that wasn't the only reason. He knew that Uzumaki's have a knack for keeping bijus contained, and he also believed that you would use that power for good, and be a hero of this village." The Hokage said, hoping that Naruto would understand. "I guess I get it." "Well good, that went better than I thought It would."

With all that being taken care of Naruto jumped from roof to roof thinking about all that he learned today. It was a lot to take in I mean the fourth hokage being your father, containing a biju, and being a possible Uchiha. Naruto decided to just accept everything and fulfill trying to be the best Hokage the Hidden Leaf Village has ever seen.

* * *

**_Well that's it for the first chapter. I know it was pretty long but hey, i'm new with this. Anyways i hope you enjoyed and i'll try and get the next chapter uploaded ASAP. But until then my friends._**

**_*I revised hopefully for the better, just making sure everyone knows._**


End file.
